finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Darill's Tomb
Darill's Tomb is a location in Final Fantasy VI located southwest of Kohlingen and can only be accessed in the World of Ruin. Story The tomb was created as a resting place for Darill, Setzer's girlfriend, who died after she crashed her airship, the Falcon, while racing it around the world against Setzer and his Blackjack. When Setzer found the wreckage he rebuilt the Falcon and put it to rest underneath the tomb. It is possible that Setzer built the tomb, as he intended to give Darill a decent burial and hide the Falcon after her untimely demise. Presumably after having done this, Setzer would go on to live his "happy-go-lucky" lifestyle and the tomb, now left unattended, would become a haven for passing monsters, such as Dullahan. After the end of the world, Celes, Sabin, and Edgar accompany Setzer to the tomb to obtain the Falcon, which they use to search for their friends. Quests Blank tombstones At one point the player has the option of inscribing a series of seemingly nonsensical phrases on four blank tombstones. Inputting the phrases in the correct order, ERAU QSSI DLRO WEHT ("The World is Square" backwards), will reveal a clue about the location of the Growth Egg within the dungeon. In the Japanese version, the fragments read KANI SURA YOYA TOMO in katakana, and the whole phrase looks like . Items * Man-Eater * Genji Helm * Crystal Mail * Regal Gown * Growth Egg * Dragon Claw (Monster-in-a-box - Angler Whelk) Enemies * Skeletal Horror (first room only) * Borghese x2 * Borghese, Cloudwraith x2 * Cloudwraith * Cloudwraith, Exoray x2 * Malboro, Exoray * Exoray x3 * Malboro * Angler Whelk (Monster-in-a-box) * Dullahan (Boss) Musical themes Darill's Tomb's background theme is called "Phantom Forest", a theme it shares with the titular Phantom Forest. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Darill's Tomb FFVI.png|Darill's Tomb. FFAB Darill's Tomb FFVI Special.png|Darill's Tomb special. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Darill's Tomb is the setting for a regular dungeon and is also featured in the Challenge Event Back to the Skies. Darill's Tomb The airship lost, Setzer despairs. It is Celes who rouses him again, and takes the party to Darill's tomb to find new hope, and new transportation. ;Darill's Tomb (Classic) ;Difficulty * Lv. 32 ;Completion Reward * Gil x2,000 ;Mastery Reward * Lesser Ice Orb x5 * Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward * Red Mage * Mythril x1 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Cruller * Dragon * Malboro * Angler Whelk (Boss 1) * Dullahan (Boss 2) ;Target Score (Boss 1) * Exploit the Angler Whelk's weakness to fire attacks. * Defeat the Angler Whelk before it can use Gigavolt. ;Target Score (Boss 2) * Exploit Dullahan's weakness to fire attacks. ;Darill's Tomb (Elite) ;Difficulty * LV. 67 ;Completion Reward * Gil x12,000 ;Mastery Reward * Feathered Hat (III) x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Cruller * Dragon * Malboro * Angler Whelk (Boss 1) * Dullahan (Boss 2) ;Target Score (Boss 1) * Exploit the Angler Whelk's weakness to fire attacks. * Defeat the Angler Whelk before it can use Gigavolt. ;Target Score (Boss 2) * Exploit Dullahan's weakness to fire attacks. Gallery FFVI Darill's Tomb WoR WM iOS.png|Darill's Tomb on the World of Ruin map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Darill's Tomb Entrance.png|Setzer opens the entrance (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Darill's Grave.png|Darill's grave (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback darills tomb.png|Battle background (iOS/Android/PC). FFVIA Darill's Tomb BG.png|Battle background (GBA). Tomb outside.PNG|Darill's Tomb on the world map (SNES). Tomb inside.PNG|Inside Darill's Tomb (SNES). FFVI Darill's Grave.png|Darill's Grave. FFRK Darill's Tomb JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Darill's Tomb in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI de:Darills Gruft ru:Гробница Дэрилл